Valentines day 1 shot
by PurpleMoon12
Summary: Just something I did within a matter of hours. It's Valentine's day and Chloe's feeling a bit lonely. Guess who takes her on a little date? ;


**Why hello there! Valentine's day is tomorrow (well, in Australia any way) so I thought I'd do a cute one-shot. I haven't actually done much planning towards this, I just thought of the idea suddenly. I don't really care for Valentine's day, but I thought this would be cute.**

**This takes place before Chloe and Derek got together too, so it's set in Andrew's house.**

**I don't own the series, or any of the characters. My name is Melissa, not Kelley Armstrong.**

* * *

><p>Usually I didn't isolate myself from other people, but today was an exception. It was Valentine's Day and Simon wasn't exactly subtle with his interest in me. He was pretty forward actually, never beat around the bush.<p>

I made it clear that I didn't return his feelings, but I didn't tell him why. The reason _why_ I didn't return these feelings was over six feet tall and had piercing green eyes. His name was Derek, and he was Simon's foster brother. I liked Derek, a lot. It wasn't the pathetic school girl crush; it was something deeper than that. My heart didn't just speed up when he walked into the room; it nearly beat out of my chest and saying that my stomach did 'flips' would be a huge understatement. I didn't feel that way around Simon; I had never felt that way around _anybody_ before.

Despite telling Simon that I wasn't interested, he was persistent. He had asked me out on a Valentine's day date, but I politely declined. He looked hurt and I felt awful, but I felt that I would be betraying my own feelings if I pretended to be into him.

I rolled over on my bed to face the night stand and grabbed my iPod out of the top drawer. I stifled a groan as I realized that the head phones were tangled badly.

"Stupid things," I murmured viciously to my ear phones as I worked out the knots in the wires. Sticking the ear buds in my ears, I pressed the 'shuffle' button on my iPod only to hear the song 'God Damn You're Beautiful' by Chester See. Sweet baby Jesus, I was _not_ in the mood for cutesy, sweet, romantic songs. I pressed 'next' and heard the song 'You and Me' by Life House.

_What is this? 'Remind Chloe of how lonely she is' day?_ I thought to myself. I scrolled through my play list and settled on listening to 'Nine In The Afternoon' by Panic! At The Disco. Sighing, I rolled over to face the wall of my bedroom. I dozed a little while I listened to my music and I had laid there for about an hour until a touch on my arm startled me. I jumped up and spun to face Derek sitting next to me. My heart started beating faster, I'm sure he could hear it. Thankfully, I could blame that on him scaring the living daylights out of me. I shook my ear phones from my ears and sat up fully.

"Jesus, Derek! We need to get you one of those collars with the bells!" I exclaimed, trying to catch my breath a little.

"You wouldn't have heard me coming with your music up _that_ loud any way." He said with a smirk. I could have mistaken it for a slight smile but Derek never smiled. He noticed me glaring at him and his face softened a little. "I didn't mean to scare you, Chloe. I'm sorry." He said.

"Whoa, stop right there buddy!" I exclaimed. "Did you just… _apologize?_" I asked in fake shock, I even threw in a small gasp to add extra effect.

He punched my arm lightly, and then I saw a frown form on his forehead. I was about to ask what was wrong when he spoke.

"_What the hell _are you listening to?" he asked and pointed to my iPod, which was still playing. I picked up my iPod and examined the title of the song, which just so happened to be 'My Dick' by Mickey Avalon.

I quickly stopped the music and shoved my iPod in the top drawer of the night stand. Turning back to Derek with pink cheeks, I spoke.

"Well… this is awkward." I said. He gave me a look and then burst out laughing. "Stupid wolfie senses." I muttered to myself, but eventually gave in and started laughing too. It was rare for Derek to laugh and smile and I wasn't going to be the one to ruin the moment so I laughed with him.

When we calmed down, he gave me a look to say 'what the hell'.

"You're just jealous of my fantastic music taste." I said through giggles.

He shot me another look. There was still a trace of amusement in his eyes as he smirked at me.

"Yeah, of course," he started, "Now, down to business. Andrew actually sent me up here to tell you that lunch is ready if you want some."

"I think I'll pass, thanks though." I replied, feeling a little sad that he didn't come to see me just for the sake of it. He must have sensed it.

"Is everything okay?" he questioned.

"Just trying to avoid Simon and his less than subtle attempts at getting me to go on a date with him." I rolled my eyes, but forced a smile.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "I thought you liked him."

"I do," I started. Sighing, I said, "but not the way he likes me. He's like a brother to me, Derek. I've told him that I'm not interested."

"I can talk to him if you'd like." He offered. "He listens to me more than anybody else."

"That'd be nice. Thanks, Derek." I leaned over to hug him but stopped. Blushing, I drew back my arms, but Derek beat me to it and grabbed my wrists and tugged them around his neck so I was hugging him. He put his arms around my waist, trapping me in a hug. It felt nice to just hug somebody, especially Derek.

Much too soon, he drew back. "Did you want me to bring you some lunch?" he asked.

"An apple would be nice."

He nodded and left my room. A minute later, he returned with an apple and a bottle of water. He told me that he was going to find Simon and talk to him.

He left me with my thoughts. I grabbed a book from the book shelf in my room and ate my apple as I read. The book was soppy – real cutesy romantic crap – but it was the only decent thing on the shelf. I sighed as I read the part where the girl got the guy of her dreams and wondered whether I'd ever have love like that. I wondered if Derek would ever feel the same way. As I neared the end of the book, I felt even more down than I did before.

I stalked out my room and into the library in order to find a better book. There was little chance that Simon would be there so I felt it would be a safe trip to make.

I pushed open the large, stubborn doors of the library and closed them behind me. The soles of my canvas shoes made clicking sounds that echoed through the whole room as I walked. The library was pretty big, in the middle there were two large chairs and a small coffee table. The coloured glass ceiling cast a beautiful light over the whole room. It was peaceful, the perfect place to read a good book without being interrupted.

I browsed through the fiction section to find a decent book. When I found one I took a seat on one of the large, comfy arm chairs that was facing the back of the library.

After a few chapters of reading, I heard the large doors creak open and close. Seconds later, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I talked to Simon." Derek's deep voice rumbled.

"How did that go?"

"He understands. I made sure he did." He replied. "He seemed a bit hurt but he'll get over it."

"Thanks, Derek. So what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Not sure yet. I might go grab a book." He said as he walked down one of the isles.

He came back five minutes later with a huge, brown leather covered book. I saw the title of it on the spine, '_Werewolves.'_ Typical. Derek needed to know everything about… well… everything. Especially if it concerned him. I couldn't blame him for wanting to know everything about what he was though.

He was deep in thought as he read. It seemed like his scowl was permanently etched on his beautiful face, and his frown made him seem angry. He wasn't angry though, it was how he usually looked. When he smiled and laughed like he did before, it lit up his whole face.

His acne wasn't as bad as it was when I had first met him; he only had a few dots of red spotting his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. His skin seemed to be clearing up quickly. The black mop that would be called his hair was still long, but not as greasy. It looked thick and glossy and healthy. He wore a fitted black shirt and dark wash jeans. I won't lie, he looked attractive.

"You know, it's rude to stare." I heard his deep voice rumble.

I yelped a jumped out of my seat a bit, crashing on to the floor. I hadn't realised that I was sitting right on the edge of the chair.

"I wasn't staring, I was… assessing."

"And what were you assessing?" he asked.

Damn it. What was I supposed to say? He caught me staring, how the hell would I work my way out of that one?

"You." I blurted out and slapped my hands over my mouth; I could feel my blood rush to my cheeks.

He raised an eyebrow at me and let out a chuckle. "You're an odd one, Chloe Saunders." He said, smirking as he returned to his book.

I sighed and continued reading. Four chapters later, I reached the sad part of the book where the main character's mother dies. It definitely pulled at my heart strings because before I even knew it, I let a tear slide from the corner of my eye. I was crying… over a book. When did I turn into such a pansy? I drew my knees up to my chest and continued reading. The main character was writing a heartfelt letter to her dead mother, telling her of recent events. It was heart breaking to read, especially because that was what I did when I was younger.

I let more tears slide from my eyes and wiped them away.

"Are you okay, Chloe?" Derek asked.

I snapped my head up. Derek was staring at me. I had actually forgotten that he was in the room.

"I'm fine, sorry."

He gave me a pointed look.

"Seriously, it's just a sad part in the book. That's all." I said with a forced smile.

He set his book down on the coffee table in front of him, then silently walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. It was comforting and he was so warm. He smelt good – kind of like a forest that had recently been rained over. We stood there for a few minutes, just hugging. It felt right to hug him; it was something that I could definitely get used to. It seemed that we fit together perfectly. I was in my own little world for those short minutes that I was in his arms.

Much too soon, he pulled away and assessed my face to make sure that I was really okay. I gave him a small smile to let him know that I was fine and he sat back down.

"I might go take a nap. I'll see you later." I said. He nodded.

I took the book with me to finish later and walked out of the library. I could feel Derek's eyes on me while I walked out.

Down the hall way, I bumped into Tori. She grabbed my arm and dragged me into her room.

"You like Derek, don't you?" she asked.

"Want to say it a bit louder? I don't think the inhabitants of New Zealand heard you."

"I put a silencing spell on the room. I know Wolf Boy has super hearing, I'm not stupid, Chloe. Now answer the question."

I sighed. "Yes, I like _Derek_," Putting emphasis on his proper name.

She grinned. "I'm pretty sure he likes you. You know how he was talking to you earlier in your room when he asked about you coming downstairs for lunch?" I nodded "Well, he had the biggest grin on his face. Then I overheard him telling Simon that you weren't interested and that you were telling him that before lunch, so I put two and two together and hey presto! Wolf boy is into you!" she said, clapping her hands together. She was talking so fast I had a hard time keeping up. I didn't think that she even liked Derek that much, so it was nice to see her so excited for me.

"You've probably gotten confused, Tori." I said.

"Nope. It's obvious. The way you look at each other is nauseatingly cute, but you're both so oblivious to it!"

"I hope you're right." I sighed.

"Just trust me on this one. Make a move, Chloe. You won't regret it." And those were her last words before she left the room.

I rolled my eyes at her and made my way back to my own room where I continued reading my book. The book didn't have many pages so I finished it within a few hours.

I made my way down the stairs for a snack. It was four o'clock in the afternoon and dinner wouldn't be ready until seven, so I decided to make a sandwich.

I was almost finished making it when a voice startled me.

"Aren't you going to make me one?" Derek asked. I spun to meet his bright green eyes and shot him a glare.

"Not if you keep scaring me like that." I said and he let out a low chuckle.

He made two sandwiches and sat across from me at the counter and began to eat. He was finished both of them before I finished mine. _Typical,_ I thought. We made small talk while he took my plate and rinsed it in the sink and placed it in the dishwasher.

"What are you up to now?" he asked.

"Not sure. Why?"

"Want to come watch a movie?"

"That sounds nice." I smiled at him and we left the kitchen. Tori was too busy burying her nose in a book about witchcraft and Simon was working on a drawing, so it was just me and Derek.

We flicked through the DVD collection and he asked me what movies I liked. There wasn't much to choose from, but I settled on one of my favourite movies – _Beastly._

Derek popped it in the DVD player and we settled in on the small couch – Derek taking up most of it because of his hulking figure.

Half way through the movie Derek started to fidget. Eventually I felt an arm being draped over my shoulders and I leaned into Derek. He was warm, which was fortunate because it was freezing. I got as close as I could to my personal radiator and curled up to his side.

We watched the rest of the movie in silence. When it was over, neither of us moved. I was comfortable where I was and by the looks of it, so was Derek.

"So, did you like the movie?" I asked, looking up at his face.

"It was… cute." He said.

Derek? Calling something cute? He was full of surprises today.

We stayed like that for a while, me tucked into Derek's side, but of course, all good things must come to an end.

"Kids, dinner's ready." Andrew's voice sounded throughout the whole house.

I sighed as I reluctantly pulled out of Derek's grasp and walked into the kitchen.

I took my seat across from Simon and a minute later, Derek walked into the room and sat next to me. We ate our lasagne in silence, Derek practically inhaling his.

"Slow down there, buddy. You might choke." I said to him.

He rolled his eyes and swallowed his food.

"Never had a problem with choking on my food before, I think I'll be fine." He said.

Simon cut in. "Bro, do you not remember that time where we went out for lunch with dad and you were eating squid? You turned blue." Simon turned to me. "He hasn't eaten squid since then."

I looked at Derek and let out a laugh. "Yeah, you definitely need to stop inhaling your food like that."

He rolled his eyes and resumed eating, but slower this time. Pleased that he was taking my advice, I returned to my own food.

I excused myself from the table and climbed the stairs to go to my room. I fell back onto my bed.

Did Derek like me? It seemed like it. I hoped he did, because I really liked him too. He acted as if he liked me, but maybe that's just me getting my hopes up. I groaned out of frustration.

I was exhausted so I dragged myself over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of grey sweat pants that ended just below my knees and a light coral orange hoodie. I changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed. Before I knew it, I was dreaming of a jet black wolf with emerald green eyes.

* * *

><p>I was woken suddenly by somebody shaking my arm. I stifled a groan and weakly slapped my hand at whoever was shaking me. My attempt failed miserably.<p>

"Chloe, get up." I heard a low grumble.

I rolled over to face whoever dared to wake me and was met by bright emerald green eyes – Derek.

"Wh-What?" I asked groggily. Finally, something in my brain clicked and I shot up in bed. "Derek, are you okay? Are you changing? What's going on? The Edison group hasn't-" I was cut off by a hand being placed over my mouth.

"I need you to come with me." He removed his hand from the bottom half of my face.

"Are you changing?" I asked.

"Just follow me. Put some shoes on." I glanced at the clock. It was 10:39PM; everybody was probably fast asleep by now.

I stumbled out of bed to find my white canvas shoes. When I had found them and put them on, Derek made sure I stayed close behind him. When we were outside and safe from waking everybody up, I asked him what was going on, expecting answers.

"Derek, what the hell is going on? You don't look like you're about to change to why am I being dragged out here?" I asked.

"You'll see." Is all he said. He grabbed my hand and my heart skipped a beat. Leading me further and further into the woods, he started to slow down, stopping every now and then to smell the air.

He moved this way and that; he knew where he was going. His urgency made me all the more curious.

Finally, he turned to me. His green eyes glittering in the darkness, but not from fever, he looked excited. He was fidgeting a little, as if he was nervous. We had stopped in the middle of a small clearing; behind him was a mess of thick branches. I could hear something like water running, like a stream or a small river. The moon was bright so I looked around assessing where I was. It looked peaceful, calm. It looked beautiful under the moon.

"Chloe, do you trust me?" he asked.

I nodded. "I trust you more than I trust anybody else, Derek."

"Good." He said as he pulled something dark out of his pocket. "Put this on." He handed it to me. It was a blind fold, but what would I need a blind fold for?

"Derek, what…" I was cut off by him.

"Please, Chloe. Just trust me, it's a surprise." He looked at me, pleading with his eyes.

"Fine." I said. He took the blind fold from me and told me to turn around. I did as I was told and he secured the blind fold tight around my head.

"I'm right here, I'll make sure you don't fall so don't worry." He reassured me.

He lead me through what I assumed was the mess of branches I saw from before, he must have pulled them back for me. I was manoeuvred through the woods, going in deeper and deeper and after a few minutes, Derek stopped me. The rushing water sounded closer now.

"Ready?" He asked as he rubbed my arms.

"Yeah." I said.

I had my eyes closed as Derek undid the blind fold.

"You can open your eyes, Chloe." He said.

I opened my eyes. We were standing in the middle of a field with a stream of water running through it. The grass looked soft and green and the whole field was lit up by the moon light. It was a beautiful scene. I looked around to find a blanket sitting a few metres away from us with what looked like a picnic basket holding it down.

For once in my life, I was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Derek sounded nervous. He was fidgeting, playing with the hem of his jumper as he spoke. I had never seen Derek so nervous; it just made it all the more cuter.

"Derek… wow…I just… Wow!" I started. "This is beautiful! Did you do this for me?" I asked, turning to face him.

He looked more relaxed after I said that.

"I had some help… from Tori." He said, almost ashamed to admit that Tori, of all people, had helped him. "But yes, I did it for you."

"Well I love it. Thank you, Derek." I smiled up at him. I couldn't help myself; I threw myself at him and trapped him in a hug. He relaxed and wrapped his large arms around me. We stood like that for a minute, not moving.

Eventually, he pulled back, but took my hand in his and walked me over to the picnic blanket that was placed near the small stream and we sat down together. He opened the picnic basket and pulled out all sorts of food. There were strawberries, chips, chocolate, lollies, fruit and sandwiches.

"Wow, you really went all out didn't you?" I asked with a laugh, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if it's too much." He said, cheeks reddening.

"Don't be silly, Derek. It's beautiful, and going to this much effort definitely isn't too much." I said as I grabbed his hand.

He looked up and smiled at me – actually smiled. He bought the back of my hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to it. I felt my heart race at his touch and his kiss.

We ate and talked and joked around. The way he acted just confirmed my questions about him liking me. It was obvious that he did and I was happy. The smile that was plastered on my face was real, and his was too. We opened up to each other and told our deepest secrets that we wouldn't dream of telling anybody else. I felt safe around Derek.

We lay back in the grass, me tucked into Derek's side as he wound his arm around me. I snuggled up closer and he kissed my forehead. We stared up into the stars and continued to talk. It was the perfect date and he was the sweetest guy, I wouldn't dream of being this close with anybody else. There was something about him that made me want to tell him everything.

"This is perfect, Derek." I said, looking up at his face.

He smiled down at me. "Happy Valentine's day, Chloe."

"Happy Valentine's day, Derek." I said, grinning.

He sat up slightly, just so he towered over me. His hand cupped the side of my face as he stared into my eyes. I moved my arms and wound them around his neck and pressed my forehead against his. We stayed like that for a while, daring each other with our eyes to make the first move.

We both gave in at the same time, leaning into each other.

The moment I had been waiting for all night finally happened, he pressed his lips to mine and I felt a shock run through my body. It was everything a first kiss should be. The kiss was gentle, but passionate. Who knew that somebody as big and rough as Derek could be so gentle?

The kiss ended when breathing became necessary. I kept my arms around his neck and he kept his around my waist. Derek pulled me into another hug, and I gladly complied and hugged him back.

"This was beautiful, Derek. Thank you." I murmured into his jumper.

"You don't need to thank me." He said and kissed the top of my head. "Come on, it's getting late. It's way past one o'clock."

We packed up the picnic basket and blanket and Derek carried it back to the house with me by his side, holding his hand.

Walking through the kitchen door, he abandoned the blanket and basket on the kitchen bench and ushered me up the stairs, walking with me until we reached my room.

We didn't say anything; we just stood there holding hands, looking at each other until he spoke.

"You should get some sleep."

"I know." I replied, but didn't move.

He bent down and bought his lips to mine for the second time that night. I snaked my arms around his neck and he lifted me up, kissing me harder than he was before. It was a heated kiss, but it was still romantic.

He set me down and held my hands in his.

"I love you, Chloe."

"I love you too." I looked up at him and gave him a short, sweet kiss. "Goodnight."

"'Night." He whispered as I bounced happily into my room.

I kicked my shoes off and crawled into bed. Going over the past day's events, I smiled to myself. I got the boy of my dreams, finally! It took a while for it to kick in that I wasn't dreaming and what happened over the past 24 hours was real.

Exhausted, I rolled over and decided that it was time for sleep. This time, I dreamed of Derek and me in the field – _our_ field. The beautiful field that I was sitting in just under an hour ago. I felt weightless, happy. Nothing could hurt me with Derek around and I knew that as long as he was there, I'd always be safe and that was the way I liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten pages later, here it is! Hope you guys enjoyed it ^_^<strong>


End file.
